


Of Sweaters And Soundtracks

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Ooooh make me, Playlist, Prompt Fill, its happy, this is kinda cheesy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: Flipping through the playlists, chuckling at the weird tastes here and there, she came to a grinding halt.There was one called Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	Of Sweaters And Soundtracks

Kara had grown quite a respectably large collection of Lena's clothes.  
  


She kept them in a special drawer, and put them on when she was sad or missing Lena, which often coincided. So, she wore the stolen clothes frequently, but not enough for them to lose the faint scent that Kara loved so much.

When they did, eventually, lose the smell, the reporter would go on a top secret mission to return them to Lena's laundry basket without her noticing.

Lena obviously noticed, the woman was incredulously smart, but she also had cameras around her apartment, and thought Kara randomly sneaking off to the laundry room when she was half asleep was reason enough to check them.

She never told Kara that she knew, no, she enjoyed watching the surveillance footage afterwards too much.

The way Kara would slip out of the room, clutching a bundle of clothes and hovering inches off of the floor to prevent the soft padding of footsteps.

How, even though her super-hearing would be able to detect any movement from where she had left Lena, she would turn her head often, eyes wide with muted fear to check that she wasn't being followed.

She would lift the lid of the laundry basket, cringing at the tiniest squeak from the hinges, even though there was no way in hell a human could have heard it, even if they stood directly next to it.

And then she'd hover right back to where she'd left, as if nothing had happened at all.

Lena didn't have the heart to tell her she knew.

———————

The feelings the CEO had been harbouring for Kara grew impossibly stronger every day, and the reporters insistence of 'sneakily' stealing her clothes made Lena wonder whether they weren't so one-sided after all.

So she made a playlist.

Not just any playlist, though.

Kara was, by anyone's standards, unduly oblivious. Because of this, Lena knew she had to be crystal clear on her meaning.

So she named the playlist 'Kara' , and filled it with love songs that reminded her of the blonde.

When she finished, it was over three and a half hours long.

Frowning, she wondered whether Kara would have the patience to listen to all of them. She almost chuckled to herself thinking about Kara's incessant restlessness, her easily brought about boredom, and inability to wait.

She wondered whether Kara's first reaction would be to listen to it, or if it would go straight over her head.

———-

Playlist completed, she had to start doing some sneaking of her own.

Upon noticing Kara eyeing up one of the sweaters she had been wearing a lot recently, she carefully slipped her iPod into the pocket, placed it over the arm of the couch, and left the room.

The CEO knew Kara wouldn't be able to resist the chance, and sure enough, when Lena returned back from the kitchen, the sweater was gone, and there was an incredibly suspicious bulge in the stomach region of the reporters own shirt.

Kara was absolutely awful at being stealthy.

Repressing giggles, Lena sat back down, and continued like she had no idea that Kara was holding her clothes hostage.

————-

When Kara got home, excited that she had yet again pulled off another successful sweater heist, she yanked off her shirt and pulled on the sweater, revelling in its soft material and basking in the sweet vanilla smell of Lena's perfume which overpowered her heightenedsense of smell.

She fell forwards onto the couch, sighing deeply, and turned to roll over when she felt it.

The small rectangle object digging into her midsection, preventing her from getting comfy.

She delved into the sweater pocket and pulled out the culprit; a tiny black iPod with Lena's initials on the back, paired with the tangled mess of earphones.

Kara's eyes widened at the object.

"Oh Rao." She said out loud, to no one in particular. "I've actually stolen from Lena."

The lines between borrowing and stealing grew very blurry around Lena's clothes, but she was completely sure she had committed a felony this time.

In her confused frantic panic revolving around the iPod, she accidentally pressed a button and it lit up, playing a little tune as it turned on.

Kara looked over at the screen, there was no password.

A million thoughts raced through her mind.

There was no harm in having a little look at her music, right?

She convinced herself it was necessary research into Lena's music taste, and put in the earphones.

(Even if she only really wanted to find out if she listened to Girl in Red.)

Flipping through the playlists, chuckling at the weird tastes here and there, she came to a grinding halt.

There was one called _Kara_.

Kara felt kind of bad at looking at it, as if she was reading her diary.

It didn't stop her from clicking on it and scrolling through the songs, however.

From the titles of the songs, she couldn't discern much. It looked like an average playlist, Apart from one or two songs, namely 'I want to be your girlfriend' and 'she's kinda hot', which Kara's oblivious brain chalked down to friendly banter.

The playlist stated that it was over three hours long, so Kara settled in, readying herself for a long music binging session.

She listened to the playlist while cooking, singing at the top of her lungs to the songs she knew, and swaying her hips along to the tune of the ones she didn't.

She listened to the playlist in the shower, her razor as a makeshift microphone, singing an imaginary concert for her shampoo bottle and the spider in the corner of the room.

She listened to the playlist, jumping on her bed, feelings bleeding out of her as the realisation of how she felt finally dawned on her.

She listened to the playlist as she fell asleep, the true meaning that Lena intended the songs to connote starting to become clear as Sofia by Clairo acted as a lullaby.

——————

When she woke up, headphones tangled around her neck, heavy silence hung around her, she wanted to go to Lena straight away.

But she knew that Lena would be working, so she reluctantly decided to wait until their scheduled lunch break to ask her about the playlist.

Full of anticipation, she headed to work, and was barely able to sit still the entire day.

Unfortunately for her, this was noticed by her co-workers.

James approached her.

"What's got you all riled up today?"

Kara was snapped out of her happy trance by James' slightly-too-loud and sort of annoying voice.

"Uhm... nothing really." She smiled brightly at him.

"You sure, it doesn't really look like nothing. It's nice to see you happy." He said, returning the smile.

"Just excited for lunch with Lena." She replied.

James let out a little 'ah' and nod of recognition, before deciding to leave Kara alone again, which she was grateful for as she slipped easily back into her excited restlessness.

—————

Lena was having a bad day.

Every day was bad at L-Corp, to some degree.

Sleazy investors, unsolvable problems and incompetent employees made sure of that.

So Lena was always ready for the reprieve of Kara visiting for lunch 2 or 3 times a week, her world of work halted for that short 45 minutes of pure ecstasy.

That day was no different, and Lena was greatly looking forward to the lunch, clearing her schedule ten minutes before due to the fact that she couldn't focus on her work when Kara continuously occupied her thoughts.

When Kara arrived she knew something was off.

The reporter was always a bundle of nerves, but she had stopped her nervous gestures around Lena, until now.

She walked, in, one hand fiddling with her glasses, the other clicking onto something in her pocket.

The CEO stood up, smoothing down her dress carefully.

"Kara what's wrong."

"Nothing I just..." she took a deep breath. "I stole your sweater and it sort of had your iPod in it and I noticed it didn't have a password so I thought I'd listen to your music, you know, just because." She barely paused to take another breath, sucking it in, in laboured fashion. "And I'm sorry for invading your privacy, feel real bad about that by the way, but I couldn't help but notice that you had a playlist named Kara so I listened to it and oh my Rao I'm in love with you." Her rambling came to a close and she just stood still, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Lena started laughing, a low chuckle at first, but it grew alongside Kara's confusion, until she was leaving on the desk for support, throwing her head back and guffawing like never before.

"What's funny Lena, I wasn't joking. Do you need me to prove it? I'll prove it."

"No Kara I-" But she had already flown off.

Lena barely had the chance to collect herself before Kara was back, now clad in her supersuit, holding a bunch of roses, and on one knee.

"Lena Luthor, I am irrevocably in love with you."

Lena was laughing again.

Why was she laughing again?

Kara didn't know what to do, so, standing up, she started rambling again about the playlist, about her love, about why she loved her.

"-and you're just so amazing you know? I wish everyone else could see that-"

If she had paused for just a moment she would have realised that Lena has stopped laughing, that she was gazing at her longingly, pupils blown, teetering on the edge of something.

"-it's just you, y'know? I love your sweet vanilla smell, that ridiculously expensive perfume that you keep somewhere I can't smash it, and how your hair is so soft and-"

She was finally cut off by Lena's lips crashing onto her own into a searing kiss.

It was unlike any kiss either of them had had before, passion pouring out from both bodies, the softness of lips against lips, the heat radiating from one to another.

When they pulled apart Lena giggled, a low short giggle.

"We're floating."

"Oh." Kara brought them back down to the ground.

"I was laughing because I planted that iPod for you to listen to the playlist, dummy. Incase it wasn't obviously I'm totally in love with you too, Kara Danvers."

Kara's eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"But how did you know I'd take the sweater?"

"I've been watching you do it for months." Lena said, earning a gasp from the other woman. "It was kind of cute." She rubbed their noses together.

"I guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought." She said, crinkle appearing between her eyebrows.

"Definitely not." Lena chuckled.

"But you know what I am sneaky at stealing?"

"What?" She replied

"Your heart." Kara said, a huge dopey grin on her face.

"That was cheesy and so big headed Miss Danvers." Lena said, also smiling.

"Really? You loved it Miss Luthor."

"There we go again." She teased.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yeah" Lena said.

"Make me."

And so she did.

—————

Link to the playlist -[Here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2QHIohWee6EIrvh3XNL8CY?si=sFSTRHyuRcmvW8fEaKKsZw)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt from that weird prompt generator website that Ani sent to a gc I'm in, so I hope you enjoy this ;)
> 
> The playlist mentioned in this fic is linked above, thanks to everyone on twitter who helped me make it.
> 
> Ayo if you liked it give me a follow on twitter - sxperlxthor.
> 
> I'm also on wattpad - superrcorrps
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended.
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> \- R ❣️


End file.
